The present invention relates to confections known as fruit snacks, and in particular to the process of filling of fruit snacks with a soft, or otherwise varied, filling consisting of a low viscosity, jam-like, or other substance.
In the art of candy making, a product category has developed under the name fruit snacks. These products typically contain a combination of fruit juices from concentrates, corn syrup, sugar, corn starch or other food starches, gelatin, pectin, sorbitol, acid, artificial colors, natural and artificial flavorings and other minor ingredients. Fruit snacks are generally marketed as a confection for children especially via the species of gummy candies; however, these snacks are often consumed by adults as well. Continual efforts are directed toward producing variations in fruit snack products"" taste, texture, and play value. For instance, efforts are directed towards improving the fruit flavor of the fruit snack products and even injecting two different flavors into adjoining sections of a single mold producing both color and flavor variations. In addition, the texture of various products may range from a rather resilient and chewy texture as is exemplified by gummy candies, to a somewhat sticky and taffy-like texture, or to an easily chewed confection. In addition, play value is enhanced by molding fruit snacks into various shapes, often characters from popular children""s entertainment shows, or ring shapes which permit the stringing of the fruit snack confections. Fruit snacks are also produced in string and roll forms which provide other play alternatives.
Several filled product types are known in the art.
One filled product is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,179 which discloses the extrusion of a hollow rope into which a core portion is simultaneously extruded. Nevertheless, this reference does not disclose a method of sealing the ends of the candy product produced. Another filled product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,205: a two-component hard candy product having a softer inner portion. One other product of interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,835 which teaches a seamless capsule and process of manufacture wherein an intermediate layer separates an outer film layer from a central core. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,658 discloses a hard sugar candy outer shell encasing a center filling made of a viscous liquid. This reference discloses that a traveling candy rope is rapidly pinched off into small pieces of the desired size which are then rapidly molded into the desired shape by automatic dies. The pinching and molding operations have the effect of sealing the center filling within the hard candy outer shell.
A need exists for additional modification of fruit snack confection tastes, textures, and structures. By the present invention, fruit snacks are provided with a conventional jacket and a varied center, which provides the opportunity for a two flavor sensation in addition to a texture variation between the jacket and center filling. These fillings may consist of a jam-like filling or a liquid filling but are not limited to these types. Other non-fruit based jackets, such as a licorice or yogurt based jacket, may also be used to encapsulate varied center fillings, usually of relatively lower viscosity.
Furthermore, a need exists to provide for a candy having a center fill of greater than 10% by weight, and typically 12-18% by weight or even greater than 20%, wherein the extruder seals the center within the jacket material without the need for other machinery.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide fruit snack confections with a jacket consisting of a previously known fruit, yogurt, or licorice based composition and a relatively lower viscosity center filling consisting of at least juice-like and jam-like fillings.
It is a further object of the invention to be able to produce fruit snack confections with a center filling with different flavors, viscosities, and textures from the jacket utilizing both jacket material and center filling material in a flowable and depositable form during the manufacturing process.
Another objective of this invention is to be able to utilize the similarities in the specific gravities of the jacket and center materials to control the placement of the varied center material withing the jacket.
Still another objective of this invention is the utilization of instrumentation to monitor and control particular portions of the confection manufacturing process.
It is yet another object of the invention to manufacture fruit snack confections with a low viscosity center filling utilizing standard confection manufacturing technologies with only minor modifications.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and its scope will be pointed out in the ensuing claims.